


Across the Horizon

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just some J/7 fluff to let you all know that, yes, I'm still here :=).   Enjoy!





	Across the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Just some J/7 fluff to let you all know that, yes, I'm still here :=). Enjoy!

******

The sun had dipped low in the sky, setting the sky alight in reds, oranges, and yellows, while the stalks of still-unripe corn swayed in the breeze of an Indiana autumn. Absently stirring her coffee, Kathryn set the fine-bone china cup down as she leaned back in the gently rocking porch swing.

How many times had she had a dream about an image such as this? How many times had they seemed _so close_ to finding a way back home only for it to be cruelly snatched away from them? Like some sort of cosmic puppeteer had decided to keep pulling on the strings rather than let them go.

But finally, after nearly a decade of hardship, of one funeral too many, they had finally made it home. But, after so many years away, home had felt more alien and uncharted than the Delta Quadrant had, the home they had returned to was still picking up the pieces leftover from the war with the Dominion, the Klingons were no longer one of the Alpha Quadrant’s superpowers, and the Federation had been rocked to its very core with the revelation of the existence of rouge agency known only as ‘Section 31’ had come to light and with it, the downfall of dozens of Starfleet’s best and brightest.

_Voyager’s_ crew had all been shocked by these changes to the home they once thought they knew, and had grown closer than ever before. Once, Kathryn had though that they would all disperse, all eager to reunite with loved ones, but it was not so, for even loved ones were no longer the sane people that they remembered.

People had gotten married, divorced, had had children, or even died, and even _Voyager’s_ crew wasn’t immune to these changes. The first to change had been Tom and B’Elanna, they had both quietly resigned their commissions, content to settle down and raise their daughter for the time being. After them had been Harry Kim who had also decided to settle down on Bajor with his new wife Tal Celes.

Chakotay had followed suit, taking up a teaching position at a university in Canada, Tuvok had also returned to the comforts of hearth and home, taking up a position at the Vulcan Science Academy.

But Kathryn wasn’t so content, she had refused the offer of a promotion to admiral, refused desk job at the Academy, she was restless, antsy, she _needed_ something but what she didn’t know, only that whatever it was it was out of reach.

And then, nearly five years after their triumphant return—almost to the day in fact—the answer had come knocking on her door in the middle of a rainstorm. Seven of Nine had been soaked to the bone as she stepped inside, but she looked happier and more full of life than Kathryn had ever seen her. Warming herself by the fire, Seven had explained just what she had been doing for the past five years.

She had been on a walkabout, traveling all across the Federation, often bargaining for passage on various vessels, from Starfleet ships, to Klingon freighters, to everything in between, and during her journeys she had also learned more about herself, undergoing a spiritual awakening that, five years after she had started, had led her back to Kathryn’s door.

And in that moment, with her hair blonde hair dripping wet and plastered to her head, she had never looked more beautiful to Kathryn. It had been like a switch had been flipped, a light suddenly flaring into a darkened space, illuminating the knowledge hidden within.

What she had been missing, what she had desperately wanted—_needed_ even—was Seven, and with that revelation had come another.

She was in love with Seven, had been so for a long time, possibly from the very beginning, and this time she couldn’t hide behind words like ‘duty’ or ‘responsibility’, no, now she was laid bare, exposed and raw.

But Seven, like she always had, had pushed past any concerns and doubts that Kathryn may have had and with soft, chaste kiss had solved the problem.

That had been almost five years ago, and as Kathryn continued to stare out across the horizon, the old porch swing creaked as a second presence settled down beside her, a hand covered in warm metallic mesh gently taking her own, their fingers tangling together as another hand gently took her chin, tilting her head.

“Why the long face?” Seven asked softly.

Kathryn smirked and shook her head.

“Just thinking” she explained, curling up to Seven.

“All good I hope?” Seven asked, pulling Kathryn close.

“All good” Kathryn smiled.

They had both been through such trials and hardships, but now, finally, they had found what they had both been missing all along…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
